Duty
by Ankou13
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. Known to be the Vongola Boss who always fought with his brows furrowed and fists swung in the semblance of a prayer. But behind such a figure head there is always a story. This one is filled with turmoil, betrayal and angst. He carried a crushing responsibility for someone so young, and to be alone almost tore him apart.


I may not update this story for a little while as I'm not exactly sure what the next chapter's going to be about. I do have the plot and everything all planned out there are just a few things that need to be worked out. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, a young 13 year old boy in his first year of middle school. His appearance consisted of unruly brown hair, huge brown doe-like eyes, a less than average height and a cowardly demeanour. His classmates often referred to him as 'Dame-Tsuna' for his scrawny build, poor grades, and wimpy attitude. Tsuna was an easy target for bullying; his lack of friends only accentuated that fact. All around he let off an air that he was nothing more than a no good child.

What his classmates didn't know however was that he was the future boss and tenth head of the Vongola Famiglia. One of the major, some would debate _the _most, powerful mafia famiglias in the world. Despite this though, Tsuna was a gentle boy who hated fighting. Many often commented that Tsuna was known to be the Vongola Boss who always fought with his brows furrowed and fists swung in the semblance of a prayer. It was a crushing responsibility for someone so young and already he had faced so many hardships.

The Vongola Famiglia had been the most powerful mafia famiglia in Italy for quite some time. It was one of the largest famiglias in existence, with various other influential famiglia in alliance with it. The Vongola came into existence due to Shimon Primo; Cozarto's suggestion and Vongola Primo; Giotto's desire to protect the people. The Vongola initially began as a vigilante group that protected the civilians from numerous threats, namely those that the law could not protect them from. However as the Vongola evolved, and Giotto stepped down, their way of doing things gradually changed. This started during Vongola Secondo; Ricardo's reign as they began to turn more towards violence and crime. The Vongola Famiglia soon became known as the famiglia to hold the bloodiest history. However, even when there was conflict from within their ranks, Vongola members stood together as one and were able to drive back any and all attacks from opposing Famiglia. Thus causing them to be able to live up to their title as the best and strongest.

Most civilians knew of the Vongola as nothing more than a company that owned a long chain of top of the market products. The Vongola were famous for their state of the art make up, clothing, restaurants, hotels and sports equipment. It was a company that was known and wanted internationally. All the girls swooned over their makeup and clothing products, the guys over the sports equipment, and the adults all wanted jobs within the company. The Vongola was something that everyone had certainly heard of, be it the mafia side or the business side.

The first boss of Vongola, Giotto, was said to be like the sky that colours and engulfs everything. His friends who became his guardians were portrayed as the kinds of weather that coloured the sky. The sun, storm, lightening, mist, rain, and cloud. He influenced them, understood and accepted all of them. That was the mission of the sky.

Vongola's influence was endless, worldwide, and it was said that in terms of tradition, rules, scale, or power, no matter what it was there was no Famiglia that could match them. Resulting from this the boss of Vongola was referred to as the capo di tutti capi – 'Boss of all Bosses'. The Vongola was still being managed by Vongola Nono, Timoteo, but in the near future it would be placed in the more than capable hands of Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna was slumped over a worksheet that Reborn had given him. He was struggling through more than half of the questions and was worried about what Reborn would do if he got even one of them wrong. Reborn on the other hand was watching Tsuna, amused at the obvious fear and worry in the brunette's features. The bombs had been set up and were ready for Reborn to press the button for their detonation. Reborn was broken out of his musing when Tsuna's voice broke the silence that had befallen the bedroom.

"Reborn-san, you have friends right? Can you tell me what it's like?"

"Friends." His reply sounded harsher than he intended, almost judgemental. Only a slight change in his facial features implied this fact.

"Never mind. Forget I asked." Tsuna muttered quickly, gluing his eyes back to the homework in front of him.

Reborn tilted his head slightly, hiding his eyes from view. He studied Tsuna from beneath the rim of his fedora. "Friends you say? They're rather troublesome. Always hanging around, getting in the way."

Tsuna had looked up again when Reborn started to speak. "But you enjoy their company, right? They're fun to be around?"

Reborn stared right into Tsuna's eyes. Seeing that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon Reborn slightly conceded. "I suppose you could say that they make it very lively."

For a moment Tsuna looked like he wasn't going to speak again and went back to his work. After a minute or two he asked in a voice so quite that if it hadn't been Reborn sitting in the room with him it would have gone unheard. "Do you think I'll ever make any friends?"

Reborn was slightly surprised by the question. Tsuna, before now, had never alluded to ever think about what friends were like, let alone want some of his own. Reborn jumped down from his spot on the table and started to head for the door. "Make sure all that is finished before I come back Dame-Tsuna." He closed the door behind him and had Leon morph into a phone. He dialled the familiar number and waited for the other end to pick up. "Nono, it's Reborn. I have a favour to ask."


End file.
